


Love so Deeply Rooted

by StarClearWaters (Readoutloud)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Original Character(s), POV Outsider, Unrequited Love, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readoutloud/pseuds/StarClearWaters
Summary: Pomfrey keeps an eye on her students each year, looking for the signs of a serious case. Not too worried about the occasional student showing up frantic with one or two practically translucent petals. They are flimsy things. Those roots were shallow and easily dealt with, nothing but a passing infatuation. It would probably leave on its own, but safer to trim or remove it.





	1. Poppy

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad.  
hopefully this is enough to get the plot bunny to leave me alone.

Hanahaki isn't exactly a common disease, but it isn't uncommon either. For the most part wizards know-- Well more like, the general wizarding community has a vague idea of what it could do, what it could mean-for the most part.

In its more common form. For most wizards, It is just an embarrassing story from their awkward teen years. When emotions run high and a wizards magic is starting to flourish, and still very unstable.

The more uncommon type, the one that kills. They know it happened. They know it still happens. Just not to them.

Pomfrey keeps an eye on her students each year, looking for the signs of a serious case. Not too worried about the occasional student showing up frantic with one or two practically translucent petals. They are flimsy things. Those roots were shallow and easily dealt with, nothing but a passing infatuation. It would probably leave on its own, but safer to trim or remove it. Still she would tend to the student, ease the discomfort and give them all preventative care that will stop the disease from spreading. Even rather ruefully give unheeded advise that they tell their crush. When the plant is still so weak and so shallow, the shock of a rejected confession would be enough to kill it.

She remembered one particular student, A Molly Prewett, when Pomfrey was still just an apprentice, actually took the advice. True as any Gryffindor, she walked right up to one Arthur Weasley and confessed to him right in the middle of the great hall just as dinner started. Flustered the boy so badly, he almost fell over from shock he was so happy. Well of course, she did not count on the boy returning her feeling but he had. Either way, she was cured.

The killer variety is harder to diagnose. The seeds are buried so deep, that by the time the symptoms can be noticed, its too late for normal treatments when the love has grown so large and strong.

Pomfrey knew of a case, where the boy had been in love with his best friend since childhood. His love for her was so deep in his history, that it could not be removed without killing him instantly. Confessing his love then, when it was obvious the girl loved him, but was not in-love with him, would likely corrupt such a passionate love and would have poisoned the boy from the inside-out. As it were, her platonic love for the boy kept most of the unsavory effects at bay. It was also probably the reason it took so long to diagnose him. It might have been possible that the love could have grown to just care for her happiness. A softer love, mature but unwavering would cause chronic pain, but it would be manageable. A treatable strategy for the rest of his life. But he was still too young, 15 and reckless, and her boyfriend unkind and in the boys eyes unworthy. He began to deteriorate quickly. Desperate, the boy's mother tried an experimental treatment. But while the boy lived, he was changed. His emotions stunted and deformed. He became cruel and aloof. And while he was physically healthy, he was warned to keep away from her, as he was still not cured and now they were unsure how his love would grow. Such treatments are now banned. They drove people mad, led to too many deaths of both victims and others, with no real successes.

Pomfrey blamed herself. The past few years had been hectic and so she had not been as vigilant in her scrutiny of each sore throat, cold, flue or fever. Not questioned the aches and pain of the athletes on the quidditch team. She did not find the abundance of stinging hex complaints notable because of the renewed house rivalry, and he at the head of it for his house. Even the increasing need for minor pain relief potions. He had always explained it away as head aches from studying so much. He was a prefect, top of his year for his house. Tops students were always over doing it. She hadn't thought to suspect it.

But now she knew he had been lying. He had been hiding it. Why had he been hiding it?

She knew as soon as she saw his face on that clear October morning. She had never seen him so vulnerable or his uniform so disheveled. His pride over inflated by his family name would not allow it normally. Long blond hair unruly as a birds nest, eyes large and frightened, skin paler than milk and hand clutching a long light pink petal. As solid and opaque as any real petal she had ever seen. Only 14, but already so deeply in-love and so sure it would lead nowhere good. 


	2. Pansy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetad.  
The plot bunny did not leave me.

Mum told me the reason so many wizards and witches name their children after flowers is as a way to let them know if they have a serious suitor. A way to ensure they at least have a final chance to try. “A final _Option_.” Mum would say.

When I was younger, it all seemed so romantic. The way the flowers would take on the shape and color of the one they loved. Their _Beloved_. There are so many old stories of classic courtships like that. One of my favorites was the one about Iris McHale and Douglass Marsh. How a scheming rival had sabotaged their courtship by spreading rumors that Douglass was still seriously courting Daisy Bones even though she was already betrothed. Douglass had already been sick, so everyone just assumed it was for Daisy. Iris too, had no choice but to believe it, as she was still a free woman but Daisy was not. But then Douglass gets sicker and can no longer stop himself from coughing up flowers while he's out and about in public, and while everyone expects him to cough up some kind of daisy, he doesn't. He coughs up irises, colored purpler and gold, same color as the jeweled clips Iris McHale always wore in her hair. And so the misunderstanding is cleared up and they lived happily-ever-after.

A common name and flower like pansy can be easy to mistake if it isn't helped along with distinctive colors. Mum always encouraged me to pick colors for myself so I could all ways know the flowers were mine too. Like in the story of the Three Roses of Meadowlark Lake. Rose, Rosetta and Rosy, who knew which suitor loved them by the color of the roses their suitors presented them with.

I didn’t really understand how there could have been any misunderstandings like that. I just thought it was there to make the story more exciting. I think I understand now.

It’s more common in old wizarding families to name their children not just by flowers but other plants like trees and herbs. Since its not only flowers that can take root in a wizard or witches. I think the reason was so they could be better distinguished from other plants. They are more distinctive. I know the Wood's still do it. Their son is named Oliver and while he looks like he could be a heart-breaker, I just don't see who thought an olive tree would be a good thing to put on someone else's heart and lungs.

Sometimes that's all I can think about. How I used to find roses so romantic, and how I would forget about their thorns. How Irises are very pretty and distinguished but the petals are so long, the whole flower so large and easy to choke on.

How I used to think my flower so plain and small. I resented my mum for not picking something more striking like Camellia, Poppy, Peony or Dahlia. Now I'm so thankful my flower is so small, and soft.

I think, I might be going crazy.

The other day I was waiting for class to start while listening to the near by Gryffindors just prattle on about nothing when the conversation suddenly moved on to the topic of flowers. How Lavender Brown thought a sunflower most suited Granger and I could see it. It’s a warmly colored flower with this kind of unconventional beauty that suits Granger well. I could picture Granger that way and I could see the others around Granger see it too. But just the thought of that flower, coming out of someone's mouth made me react without thinking.

I quickly wrote down "wizarding children flower naming customs" on a scrap of parchment and used that utterly ridiculous spell Draco showed me would fold paper into a few set shapes before jumping un-welcomed into a Gryffindor conversation and circle.

"I don't think so Brown, Granger as always struck me as more of an aster, like a all the Ravenclaws or maybe more of a heather, a lilac maybe..." As I raked my mind for more flowers as I quickly conjured up flower after flower over their heads to distract the crowd of wary Gryffindors, I handed Granger the paper tulip. She was so confused she took the flower without question. She looked into the bloom and I could see the moment she saw the message.

The message seemed to confuse her more, but she had seen, so I conjured a final batch of pansies to rain over on top of dumbfounded Gryffindors and began my retreat. I am glad Draco wasn’t there that day. I can’t imagine what his reaction would have been. Even if the truly befuddled expressions of the Gryffindors almost made it worth it.

I wonder if anyone else has noticed how he has been sick more often lately.

“Well, either way, It is good you get to choose, Granger. Pansies will always be my flower, While Brown's will always be lavender sprigs." Luckily Professor Bin's earlier class had been completely let out by then leaving the classroom free for an escape route. I couldn't move fast enough because just then I had seen something slide into place in Granger’s expression, like she understood. I knew she would have questions but I won’t ever be the one answering them. I just looked away and continued towards the classroom.

I've caught her looking at me oddly a few times since then, But she hasn't tried to talk to me. So there's that at least.

It started some time in September of 4th year. The dungeons don’t get much sun, so all flowers and live potion ingredients are normally stashed far from the Slytherin common room but I found these tiny oddly shaped white petals a handful of times in September and October. I don’t think he knew what was happening, I doubt he would have just left hem lying around if he had. Or maybe he was being a stubborn arse and refused to believe it.

The petals were so small, only tiny slivers. I remember, he had been coughing irregularly, nothing too noticeable. It could have just been the changing weather. Nothing to worry about once the weather settles. He has always been a bit precious after all. Jut remembering the incident with the hippogriff gives me a headache.

I didn’t put it together then. I mean the petals were so real. So different from the ones I remember.

I never told anyone, but I had Hanahaki during 3rd year. All of it had seemed so disappointing and unromantic. It was just a simple strain though, labeled shallow, removable and nothing to worry about. It was all so unremarkable. After all those courtship stories I was expecting the big colorful flower petals, but mine were small ghostly things, but even they had been distressing to cough out.

When I asked Pomfrey she said this was normal for a short term infatuation. That the roots were still shallow, nothing seriously life threatening. And if I honestly thought the boy didn’t like me, I should just tell him! Since it would decide me either way, she said... and would be a lot safer than having it physically removed.

I honestly thought about it. It seemed wrong to be called shallow but she wasn’t wrong. I’ve always thought Draco was cute but it was nothing more than that.

I was more loving the idea of him than actually loving him.

At first I was a little indignant. I mean, who was she too say that about my feelings, but then I really thought about it. I mean, It's not like thinking about it changed my feelings, they just made them clearer. I've always liked Draco, but the things I liked about him in a romantic way were just his looks and how charming he could be. But I know that charm is mostly fake, it isn't real. I've seen him turn it off and on a thousand times. It's a mask he uses to get whatever he wants. No matter how charming, it isn't real. I had started to get swept away by it.

His pretty words and fake smiles it's not what I really love about him. What I loved and still love about him isn't in anyway romantic, it was how blastedly ridiculous he can be. How he is all suave and elegant but then he flops onto the couch or floor when we are alone. How his rants go on forever and wines like a child over a paper cut. His humor is cutting and dry, and how he hides how much he actually spends studding because he likes to pretend it all comes naturally to him... but the more I thought about actually loving the ridiculously wonderful person he can be, the more tired I felt.

What I found charming was when he put on a show, not when he gets in those moods that make him pick a fight about everything. How he can be so damn stubborn and fixate on the most random things. He can be just too intense.

I've liked Draco for ages yes, but in my mind and heart he has never been the one. Not even the one for now. I've always just thought maybe one day it would happen and then we would move on. There would be others... we wouldn't match up and that idea didn't bother me like it should have.

Draco isn't the be all and end all no matter how much the big git struts around like he is Merlin's gift to wizarding kind. And then I thought about telling him. Honestly telling him and just like that- it was gone.

I could picture how ridiculous he would be about the whole thing. Because subtle Draco is not. Of course I knew he wouldn't just write me off. But he knows as well as I do, that if I'm just out right telling him I had Hanahaki, then it wasn't the dangerous variety you hear about in old wizarding stories. I could just picture him gloating and fussing about how wonderful he is and I felt the same way I would when I need to go to my brother Phlox for help. I could feel that helpless annoyance you get when your sibling just is so ... well, them. It can be so frustrating, but they help, eventually. And that's when I felt it. I felt this tiny release in my chest, and I knew it was gone.

I kept the petals though. Even though they were fairly unimpressive in size and fairly transparent, the shape is so interesting. I wonder, what they would have been? What flower I thought represented Draco? What color it could have been?

I went to Pomfrey the next day and told her I thought it was gone. She looked me over and agreed. Asked me if I had taken her advice. I just laughed and told her I wouldn't give Draco the satisfaction of knowing I had lost my head for a while.

She checked me over again. That time much much more carefully. I think she was worried she might have missed something. While before, I was pretty sure she would have just let me forget about it, she had me come back every other week for the rest of the year. Had me even take some special calming draught variation from time to time. I got a look at all the specialized potions and items she has on hand for more serious cases.

Maybe she was worried it would come back. After all, I've heard the rumors about Draco and me, so I'm sure she had too. She must have been worried but I wasn’t. I mean I still like Draco, he is still just as handsome but now all I can really see him as is my oldest friend who behaves more like an annoying younger brother and I just can't see myself honestly being much more with him.

Right, but that was 3rd year, and now isn't as easy to handle.

At first I did not- At first I tried to tell myself I didn’t know who it was. But looking back I think I knew. I was too annoyed at Draco’s antics for it to have been anything else. But I still went along with it even though by that time I was sure the long pointed petals could only be the start of a spectacular lily blossom. I spent the start of that year making those ridiculous buttons and annoying the golden trio, and spreading rumors right along with Draco even though the whole thing was making me uneasy. Still the mischief seemed to delight Draco even as the color of his flower petals began to change from off white, to the palest pink, to pastel pink, pink, hot pink and continued to grow darker still. The petals were growing more ornate with some yellow speckling that seemed might turn to gold.

When the petals were still small and just starting to color, I thought maybe it was Juniper Runcorn. She always wears this bracelet of intertwined pink juniper blossoms and had never really paid Draco any mind even though we are in the same house and year. When the petals grew larger and pointed, I thought maybe it was Calla Blackwell. An older Ravenclaw Draco would study with from time to time. But then the pink color just seemed to get darker and the yellow to glisten in the right light.

I was early for lunch that day, just watching everyone come into the great hall when Lily Moon walked in with her friend Georgiana Prewett-Moore. She was laughing, as Prewett-Moore kept tugging at her scarf. All red and gold... lily. I tried not to think about it anymore.

But after the second task of the tournament there was no way for me to continue to be in denial as the answer had become unbearably clear.

Potter’s someone special was announced to be one Ronald Weasley and Draco could not stop himself from coughing and I knew what would happen if I didn’t calm him. It was lucky I was there with him, I had been thinking of leaving. After standing around staring at the lake for so long already though, I figured I should just stay until the resolution but by then I had managed to maneuver us close to the edge of the stands.

“Snapdragons. Those are the plants your mum had planted out pass the gazebo- she even enchanted one stack into an moving flower dragon to play with us-"

It was as Potter broker the water with Weasley and co. in tow that I saw him start to fidget, and by the time the announcements were being made I was already starting to hustle Draco out of the stands and towards the castle. I even managed to get Crabbe and Goyle to follow us and block peoples view of Draco. All the while I whispered reassurances into his ear so no one could hear what I told him. “It's alright. It doesn’t mean anything Draco. Of course Weasley is Potter’s special someone. Potter doesn’t have a girlfriend or boyfriend. He doesn't have time for dating. We made all the rumors up. Weasley and Granger are his only real friends, and Granger was taken by Krum this round. See, the French girl’s special someone was her sister. Their the golden trio, of course it would be one of them. But it doesn’t mean anything more than that.”

As I continued to rattle off nonsense He kept his eyes on me for as much as he could while fighting off the cough. He just couldn't let anyone see those flowers. I wasn't too worried about Crabbe and Goyle figuring it out. It was a pretty large leap to make from a lone coughing fit, but if they saw the petals there would be no denying it. Still, as unintelligent as they could be they are still loyal to Draco and even they know that this is not something that should be talked about lightly.

By the time we reached a lone alcove in the castle for us to hide in while the crowds came back from the second task Draco had managed to get his cough under control and was just staring at me intently, holding two delicate petals crushed in his hand. I had Crabbe and Goyle acting as a wall to block us from view so I didn’t say anything to Draco so blatantly holding his petals out for anyone to see.

“How long have you known?” He asked, voice icy and detached. He was scared.

“Since I saw that charm you hid in that bracelet of yours back in October. It’s a creative way to disguise a medi-alert bracelet but I know that symbol, Draco. Weekly trips to Pomfrey aren't exactly normal either. I know what that means and you shouldn’t hide your medi-alert like that.” I am unrepentantly nosy, He should know better.

Draco snorts indelicately. “I’ll change it back when I can't hide anymore, It wont matter until then either way.”

He's quite for a while. When he spoke again his voice no longer had its normal arrogant lilt. It sounded so small. “But how did you know…who? I, how did you know it’s him?”

I sighed. “I didn’t really, not until today. Remember I was talking about your mother, Narcissa. And those snapdragons she planted. And then you started to fidget when Potter came out of the lake and then there was those announcements and I remembered Lily Potter. I can tell their going to be lilies. And I know your flower petals are only getting darker. They're going to be red and gold aren't they? How horrifying”

“When did you see my petals?” He practically squawked.

I took out my wand and quietly cast “Accio Draco’s Hanahaki flower petals”

And with that I was holding his newly created flower petals. “You’ve been pretty sloppy Draco. You should really burn these or at least seal them somewhere”

“Pans, that's really intrusive. Why were you even doing that?”

“I was curious. I wanted to see what they looked like. And don’t turn this around on me! Draco why have you been goading Potter this whole year? Do you want to die? These petals are getting really big, soon you’ll be coughing up whole flowers. And you know that by then he would be able to kill you with only a few words. No magic necessary.”

“He wouldn’t do that”

“He wouldn’t know not to. He is practically muggle-born. You know that”

Draco pursed his lips and looked away. Stubborn little sod.

“He has a temper, Draco. I’ve heard him say some bloody awful things to Weasley. If this continues, he might lose his temper at the wrong time and say something he doesn’t mean to you. It won’t be easy to ignore those words soon.”

Draco didn’t respond just continued to look past me.

“Shite Draco, you couldn’t have picked someone easier could you?”

“A Malfoy deserves nothing but the best.” Draco sniffs huffily, mustering an outstanding amount of derision for someone who was still in danger of hacking up more petals.

“Doesn’t matter. Just no more from now on, Draco. Maybe you should consider officially _Optioning_? I could start it off for you-”

Draco didn't even let me finish “No! Especially not you. No one would ever believe that and it would make the whole situation seem more hopeless than it is. I’m fine. I still have time. I’ll just start looking seriously from now on. Its not normally this bad. I just had a bad day. The tournament has been stressful. I could maybe rebound. Find someone new. Without all the drama of _Optioning_. Move on quietly. I mean it.”

And he did try. I kept him from antagonizing Potter for the rest of the school year. But I really couldn’t do anything for the things he had already set in motion. I kept them as far apart as I could, while Draco dated and fooled around trying to get Harry Potter out of his head and heart. But the petals continued to darken.

After the news from the third task hit. I thought for sure Draco was saved. I didn’t think it would be possible for Draco to forgive Harry Potter making the accusation that sent Lucius Malfoy to Azkaban. A heavy price to pay, but maybe it would be worth it.

I breathed easy for a while. For a moment I really thought it was over.

It took about a month and a half for Draco to cough up petals again. When Draco did it was already midway through the summer holiday and he was back at the manor trying to help his mother restore order to the mess left by Lucius Malfoy’s incarceration. I was visiting that week as my parents where on holiday in Spain and Phlox was busy working his new apprenticeship at St. Mungos. The petals were much smaller then and had lost all of their color. Still, I had hope.

I was sure they would be gone by the start of 5th year but come September and the petals had started to grow larger and regain a little of their color.

5th year has been hard. Draco has pretty much worked his way through most of Slytherin, Ravenclaw and even Hufflepuff house. Younger, older, doesn’t matter. He hasn't tried anyone from Gryffindor though.

Ignoring Potter and the rest of the golden trio has not been easy. They’ve been sneaking around Hogwarts and it's driving Draco mad to know what their up to. Maybe the rest of the school has been grateful for the quite year but it wasn’t quite for me. I've been the one there keeping Draco from provoking Potter, and helping Draco hide his situation from the rest of the students and professors. I know Umbridge wanted Draco to head her ridiculous Inquisitorial Squad, but the would have made it increasingly harder to hide Draco's state. Not too mention it would have just given Draco more reason to obsess over Potter. Snape has been oddly attentive to Draco this year too. I think he started to suspect something since Draco has become so quite and subdued.

The maddening thing is, now that Draco has stopped antagonizing Potter, Potter has started to pay more attention to Draco. Starting fights in the hall. Glaring at Draco all throughout our shared classes. He has been insufferable since April. And as Potter continues to get Draco’s attention again, the petals are starting to earnestly regain their color.

I can't wait until the summer hols. Just two more weeks. Just need to get Through our O.W.L.s and the end of year feast. Maybe the time apart might buy Draco some breathing room. Might find someone who doesn’t attend Hogwarts.

I don't think he will be able to hide them from his Mum this time around though. I wonder what she’ll do or say. The petals are pink now, with a butter yellow center. I wonder if he will start coughing up whole flowers first or if the color will need to be completely settled first. I'm not sure what to do. Next year will not be any easier. But for now, there will still be time during the summer hols.

Just two more weeks until the end of term.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In starting to change cannon a lot more now. So yes, I sped up Lucius Malfoy's incarceration by a year.


	3. Blaise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetad.

I know Parkinson and Malfoy are up to something. They’ve been acting weird since the start of 5th year. Not that 5th year wasn’t its own kind of weird. But it wasn’t Malfoy's fault this time. He didn’t start with his usual haphazard planning to annoy the Gryffindor trio into submission. It was all Professor Umbridge declaring war against good teaching practices, Dumbledore and Harry Potter with the help of the extremist in Slytherin house. Though oddly enough Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy actively stayed out of it.

For the most part, beside that whole big debacle that happened at the ministry courtesy of the Golden Trio during O.W.L.s, last year was fairly tame. Especially compared to what seems to be a full blown civil war that's happening now outside the walls of Hogwarts.

The reports that keep coming in are disturbing.

Still, it’s been mostly calm on the school grounds. But I won’t say I’m not curious about whats happening with Malfoy. Its something less pressing to wonder about. I doubt Malfoy’s sudden personality shift and need to date anything that moves has anything honestly important behind it. Probably just a weird mix of horny teen and repressed pure-blood decorum, nothing that isn't utterly expected but it is still one of the more interesting things to focus on that isn't the war. I mean he even asked me out and I know for a fact that he is in no way interested in me. I would know, I mean I have shared a dorm with him for years and I’ve never even gotten a side eye from him.

The really interesting shift is not Draco’s new Casanova-est tendencies but how he doesn’t go out of his way to call attention to himself anymore. Before it would be "look at me! look at me, I'm so naturally smart" or "Look at me I'm so magically talented," and "oh! look at this new shinny toy I have, because you know, my family is super rich." He was really tiring but not anymore. He tries to fade into the background now. The funny thing is, he can’t.

Now that he doesn’t want attention, he can’t seem to get away from it. Like how Umbridge was trying to recruit him to lead that ridiculous squad of hers, Or how Snape keeps trying to recruit him for advance potion studies, and now with his more demure persona how everyone wants a turn with him. It could be that no one’s worried he will blab about their encounters with him anymore. He has learned to be discrete at least.

Well no- truthfully, the last point might also be do to the fact that Malfoy has really grown into his looks. Before he was ok, you could tell he would be handsome but now with his reserved persona he is just so ridiculously pretty. I definitely wouldn’t turn him down now.

When I saw him on the train, I almost didn’t recognize him. He has grown out his hair and just lets it hang loose around his shoulders. Without all that product in his hair you can really see how silky it is and the colors more vibrant. His eyes are still just as large and that amazing shimmery smokey grey. He is thinner and taller, giving him this Willowy beauty that honestly makes me think that Malfoy's have some kind of nymph or veela in their family line. His movements seem more slow, and deliberate. Just makes him so tranquil. Its really odd. But his new look, while it suits and works for him. It is just startling, and unearthly pretty but oddly sickly.

He could be sick.

That could be it, I heard rumors his left the quidditch team this year.

So far it’s only been a week in but I’ve noticed that Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson rarely leave him alone. That's how I know they must be up to something. Or something is up with Malfoy...

Or it could just be the job of good mates to keep the groupies off of him.

But, it's weird. There is always at least one of them by his side. Like they think he needs a keeper. Which is why its odd to see Malfoy walk by with only a few would-be-admirers by his side.

“Malfoy!” Ah, and there goes Potter. He has been eying Malfoy oddly too. I can understand it. It must be odd having your school boy enemy just stop paying attention to you. Must be a little confusing.

”You quit the quidditch team?”

“Yes Potter, Some of us are going to take our studies seriously. I know it's not as if this could determine my future livelyhood- oh wait. It does.” Draco replies with out breaking stride. The old Malfoy would have made more of a show. Would have stopped and started a shouting match or an impromptu duel, but this Malfoy just walks faster towards DADA.

Just what is it with these two? I watch as they pass by not bothering to keep up. Don’t particularly feel like being picked up by the crowd of Malfoy groupies.

I wonder where Parkinson is today. It should be her with him since Crabbe and Goyle aren’t taking DADA. She would have chased away Potter and all of Malfoy's groupies by now.

The earlier class is running late, therefore ruining Malfoy's bid for salvation. Do I feel bad for him? Not really. I'm entertained by his odd interactions with Potter. I'm standing close enough to hear a few snippets of their conversation. Something about Potter knowing Draco is up to no good. All the while Malfoy is trying to ignore Potter and failing miserably.

Then the door to the class room opens up and Malfoy tries to make an escape into the crowd of fleeing students, but Potter grabs him by the wrist and pulls him back. I’ve seen Potter do much worse to Malfoy and vice versa. Their constant fighting was a fixture after all. The pull didn’t even look all that rough but I hear some of what Potter hisses at Malfoy. “A death eater like your father”

The next thing I know Draco is doubled over coughing. It's loud coughing too. With this sort of familiar sounding wheeze to it. And just as I place the familiar sound I understand whats been happening.

I know that sound.

From time to time mum gets these young suitors and they get really serious about her, even when mum isn’t. Well, no, it's not like mum is ever honestly serious. But the Younger suitors, she is always getting others to encourage them to _option._ She always does her best to quickly refuse suitors that are younger than 25. Going so far as to refuse introductions... I didn't understand until I started to notice the petals when I was about 12.

That cough, its the sound of clogged lungs and rustling petals.

Potter is just standing there like a total numpti, looking confused by Malfoy’s reaction.

“Out of the way Potter” I push my way past Potter and towards Malfoy. I know what Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle have been doing now. They’ve been trying to buy Malfoy more time. Time to look for different _options_, options that wont be too afraid to say the wrong thing to him. More time to avoid those pitying and sad knowing looks. More time to be normal.

“Come on Malfoy, lets get you to Pomfrey” I grab him by the waist so I can brace him against my side and position his head under my chin to use my body and cloak to hide him from the other students. I think I might be able to stop Malfoy's secrets from getting out but Potter gets in the way, once again grabbing and pulling Malfoy towards himself by the arm.

“Come off it Malfoy, don't be such a …”

It jostles Draco badly, visibly spilling two large pink and yellow petals and exposing the others Malfoy had manage to keep hold of.

“Are those…? Did y-” Potter just stands there, eyes wide and confused, ridiculously still holding on to Malfoy.

“Fuck Potter, what is wrong with you? Let him go” I find myself yelling and pushing the dumbstruck Gryffindor away. Draco is visibly having trouble breathing and wont look at anyone in the eye. He gladly falls back into my side. I try to hide him away the best I can.

“Right you are Mr. Zabini. Please get Mr. Malfoy to Pomfrey and come back.” Its Snape, though I thought his voice could not get any chillier, it Practically burns it is so cold with rage. “As for you Potter, 50 points from Gryffindor and detention for interfering with a student trying to get medical attention. Now the rest of you get to your seats,”

As Snape turns to rush students away I know it is too late. I know Potter wasn’t the only one who saw the petals. I'm sure that if Snape saw so did most of the students in the hall. By the end of the day, the whole school will know.


	4. Lavender

I know what Parkinson did for Granger. I wasn’t trying to do something cruel. I wasn’t even thinking about it when I started to talk. Or a least, I don’t think I was doing it on purpose, I just- It doesn’t matter.

My mum’s told me all the stories as well but I guess I never really thought they would really happen, but the way Pansy had looked at all the flowers she summoned, and each one small and soft looking. I just know she must think about it, a lot.

Parkinson has a flower pin she uses as a claps on her cloak. I started noticing how she’s always touching it. As if she needs the reminder its there. It’s a pansy, with a golden yellow center, two outer purple amethyst petals and four white mother-of-pearl inner petals. Some days she even wears a matching hair pin. She has always worn them, but I’ve never noticed how -I hadn’t ever seen a pansy like that before. It's very recognizable.

Since then, I sometimes catch Granger looking at me- like she wants to ask me something, but she never does. In the end, Granger decided on purple asters. She isn’t as flashy as Parkinson is with her flower but some of her book marks have pressed purple aster flowers on them and there is this enchanted aster flower charm that hangs off her bag strap.

“Draco, I was sorry to hear about your reversal of health.” _ Reversal of health, what a stupid way to say this _. Still, I can’t call it a disease. I can’t say he is sick- even if he is. I can’t even imply this is negative in any way- even though just thinking about it makes me want to cry. There can only be neutral and positive phrasing. The book was clear about that.

“I know we do not know each other well and I would not hope to presume.” The Great Hall is so oddly quite, I can hear my voice carry over the whole room. This is what I wanted. I needed this to be as public as possible. The book was also very clear about that, but it doesn’t change the fact my voice sounds so strange in my ears. Oddly strong and confident as it reverberates off the walls -when I know it should be shaking.

“There are no alliances, professional ties or interest between our families and we do not overlap in our social circles in interest or friendships. We have shared only our schooling but I’ve been aware of you for long enough to consider us civil acquaintances —” _ Civil acquaintances _. That’s true. It is the truth and all I need to say is the truth. Even if there is a rivalry between our houses, Malfoy and I do not participate in it with each other, so this should be fine.

I take a deep breath, because as hard as all this ridiculousness has been until now. What I say next is what matters most. I have not messed this up yet. I have said all my lines properly. I will not mess this up.

“And so-

I would still like, in good faith, to bring to your attention that I have always found you fair of face, smart and clever. If you believe Gryffindor or Slytherin would be my objection, it would not be in this matter. I believe that I could grow to care deeply for you- in time.”

Draco Malfoy looked so stunned when I formally greeted him but he had stood up right away to return the greeting. Parkinson, who had been sitting next him stood up immediately and looked so openly grateful, as she greeted me as well. Her hand grasping the flower pin so tightly it looked like it might cut her palm open. She gave me a small encouraging smile. I had to look away from her when I started to speak. The book was clear about that too.

Malfoy’s gaze was surprisingly not as unsettling as I thought it would be. For the most part he kept his eyes on my headband- I could tell since I mostly stared at his eye brows. Today I picked one to match my Gryffindor tie, red and gold stripes. Even as the words had felt too awkward coming out of my mouth. They were uncomfortable to say but they needed to be said right... also while keeping eye contact with Malfoy. And I did- for the most part.

I spent most of last night memorizing the right words, word for word. The words might have been old fashioned- since they were strictly traditional, but they needed to be carefully chosen. I needed to make sure they are the right ones. And they had been. I know I chose the right ones and said them as they should have been.

Because it doesn’t matter that they aren’t words I would normally use. What matters is that they are clear and completely true. No matter how unlikely it could be that I am Draco Malfoy’s Beloved. I can’t just publicly declare myself as a possible Option for him without it being true. It would be the most horrible thing to do to anyone. Not even be able to give him a few months of relief from the disease even if it does not turn out to be me.

The walk towards the Slytherin table had been short but with each step of a Gryffindor towards the Slytherin table had set the hall to talking-Gossips, all of them. Ha- I really shouldn’t judge them but this is harder than I thought it could be because then my little speech had them all set into an eager and complete silence.

It’s uncomfortable waiting for his response. I can hear others in the Great Hall start to whisper: the muggle-born's confused questions, the pure-bloods nods and murmurs of understanding, and even a few others standing up to maybe make their own Option clear. I wish Malfoy would respond faster, but I can see he is having a hard time choosing his words.

I mean- I know. I didn’t really give him enough-Any warning to prepare. But he is a pure-blood and maybe he has already been planning for this possibility to happen. Maybe he was ready for anyone but a Gryffindor to be the first to Option in. It is possible he was planning to have Parkinson Option in, that would have brought out the pure-blood families in to Option at least, even if it wouldn’t have been as noticeable as me, someone so out of his circle to do it. It makes it more likely others like me will do the same and I know that matters the most.

Draco smiles at me. It is a genuine smile, it’s tired and a little strained but it’s real and the best smile I have ever seen on Malfoy’s face. It softens his features and brightens his eyes. I can feel my heartbeat pick up, and for a moment, I think it wouldn’t be so horrible to date Draco Malfoy.

“I thank you for your earnest motives and sincere declaration. I, however, must decline your Option.” His voice is a little hoarse but still cultured and strong. “I fear my heart was stolen and I believe it will not be sway-” He stops talking then, visibly rethinking his words. Hand coming up to nervously trace the Slytherin crest on his robes.

He is looking over my shoulder now, probably at the others who have stood up. Possibly to make similar declarations to mine. There are quite of few people standing behind him in the Slytherin table, I can only imagine how many have stood up from the other houses. He clears his throat and raises his voice a little more. His words carry through the silent Great Hall easily. “My Heart is quite taken, nearly thrice over, and I will no longer be swayed from them. Even at this cost or the cost of my Seat, or Name, or Legacy. I swear it.”

While his voice sounds as cultured as ever, I can tell he is sad and resigned. I can tell by the far away look he has in his eyes as he addresses the rest of the Great Hall and not just me. He has no real hope his Beloved will Option in. Right- well of course he doesn't have hope. But he doesn't even seem to want to even try. It is why he has given away so much just now. He is only looking for his Beloved- not an Option.

When he looks back at me and nods slowly. I think it is his way of thanking me for starting this, even if he has no faith it will work. It might not really help in the long run but it is always good to know people don’t want you to just up an die from heartache.

“Thank you, and I wish you good luck”

As I head back to my spot at the Gryffindor table, I watch as most everyone who had stood up, sits back down.

“What was that?" Parvati asks me as I sit down next to her. She sounds annoyed but she looks so confused and maybe a little upset. I didn't tell her what I was planning to do. I normally tell her everything-I didn't mean to upset her... but I didn’t really hide it either. She did see me going through those books last night and they were not for homework- maybe she had thought they were?

“Yeah, what was that about?" Asks Dean Thomas, curious. I looked around the table and realized that a lot of my friends are half-bloods, and might not have grown up with the same stories I did.

Dean Thomas has already confessed that he is pretty much a muggle-born even if he is technically a half-blood. Parvati doesn't seem to understand either. Hermione Granger is, of course, too busy reading. Harry is famously pretty much muggle-born too. While Ron and Neville are very pointedly not paying attention- Stupid boys. Even though Lily Moon and Georgiana Prewett-Moore are sitting near by- pure-blood and half-blood, respectively- It doesn’t look like they want to explain either.

"Since when do you even like Malfoy?" Asks Seamus and there is something mean about the way he asks.

"I thought Malfoy was love sick or something already. So what's the point?” Cuts in Taylor Harris, a 6th year sitting next to Seamus and a muggle-born -Great.

“Yes! Why did you have to make such a big deal about it? You already know what he was going to say. And right in the middle of the Great Hall during dinner? That's too embarrassing-" Parvati starts to rant.

"I didn't. I mean- I know now. But I wasn’t completely sure- I was just- this is just how it's done" I can't seem to put any words together right.

My head is just too full of more and more words from that goddamn book. Long rants on never using words like Duty, Loyalty, Beauty and to be careful of using words like Honor and Gratitude in general. And more somewhat ridiculous rules from the book I spent most of last night memorizing.

“You sounded really odd. And they do too- now it's like there's a line to tell Malfoy their interested in the most stuffy way they can think of?” Says Dean Thomas as he looks to the entrance way, where Draco is now already listening to a Ravenclaw 7th year recite something that sounded closer to an engagement contract more than a love confession.

“That's honestly what it boils down to- Yes. Yes, it's supposed to be public- as public as you can reasonably make it" Huffs Granger finally looking up from her book. I can feel myself relax. I know that look. All Gryffindor 6th years know that look, its Granger’s I’m about to start lecturing look. I never thought I would be so grateful to see it.

“It’s called Optioning. It’s part of traditional Old Wizarding courting rituals for instances like whats happening to Malfoy. The whole point of those stuffy declarations is to keep the courting process from stalling. Malfoy has Hanahaki and it's public knowledge now so he can't go approach anyone anymore.”

I can see Potter flinch at that but Granger doesn’t seem to notice and just continues with her explanation. “Now, Even if Malfoy were just trying to move on from his Beloved, anyone he approaches now couldn’t be sure how to go about it. An out right rejection could kill Malfoy after all. And Malfoy can’t be sure partners aren’t just accepting his proposals because they’re too afraid he might die if they don’t. Best solution is to have the other party be the one to approach him. This mostly just serves as a way to break the ice and make it easier for anyone to approach him and give him the option he might not know he has and clear up any misunderstanding that might have made Malfoy sick- like Lavender saying the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry or Slytherin reputation wouldn’t affect who she would or wouldn’t date. It has to be public to ensure others are being honest in their declarations, it provides less of an incentive to lie. The declarations sound stuffy because they are set phrases that mean very specific things, they have set unmistakable meanings- but they haven't been updated in ages. Hanahaki is treated differently now, and so there haven't been as many instances like this lately.”

“But in the end isn’t it just expecting others to do something for him, he has been too chicken to do himself?” Asks Taylor Harris.

“Not necessarily. I mean Malfoy made it clear he had never intended to really try anything with his Beloved before.” Granger responded with a shrug. “He was probably ignoring his feelings because he has been trying to move on from this person. But its been pretty serious, I mean fighting it off for the past 3 years that young sounds hard- I read younger victims are very unstable and that it is easier to stanch the symptoms if your older, since your magic begins to stabilize.”

“Wait! How do you know all that?” Asks Parvati, just as Prewett-Moore asks. “Was that really what he just said?”

“What?”

Granger roles her eyes. “Yes, at the start- My Heart is quite taken, nearly thrice over, means almost 3 years since his symptoms noticeably manifested. Thrice as in 3, Over- old measurement because it used to be that Hanahaki would kill the victim in about a year” Granger Shrugs. “He said a lot more too. He really narrowed the field of people who would feel they had a reason to option in. You saw how many people sat down, right? That's because he admitted his Beloved is someone his family would think a bad match and implied one of the reasons is that they are also someone who can’t carry on the family name- maybe someone who is expected to carry on their own family name-”

“So definitely not Ron?” Asks Seamus, loud and mocking.

Before Granger can answer Prewett-Moore pipes in with a sing song tone.“Yes, no need to worry about the Weasley name at all. So the only reason Ron would need to option in- is if he wants to seduce Malfoy away from his Beloved”

“Gigi!” Chides Moon.

While Ron splutters- then says, his voice high and squeaky with shock and affront. “Me? Seduce Malfoy?!"

A lot of the students laugh at him as his face turns all blotchy and red. I’m glad- it serves him right for not even trying to help me explain Old Wizarding tradition. I don’t think I could have done it at all. Thank Merlin for Hermione Granger!

“What else did Malfoy say?" Asks Potter when the laughter dies down a bit. He has been oddly quiet and it makes sense- it is pretty much his fault Malfoy's secret is out. Still, he shouldn't feel too bad about it, since by this stage of Hanahaki, people knowing about it is pretty unavoidable. After the incident outside DADA he has been pretty sullen. Even though Potter must be used to having announcements made about his past stunts I'm sure this was the first time he looked so guilty about it. Especially when the headmaster asked that we all observe Old wizarding traditions by not spreading rumors and giving Malfoy his space, while very clearly glancing over to the Gryffindor table. But I'm pretty sure he meant it for all of Gryffindor and not just Potter.

Granger sighs and shuts her book. “He said a lot, it might have been short put all the words and phrases have specific meanings like- He said taken - means an impractical match he didn't look for. There are whole books about the subject but the one used to make those speeches is primarily “_**The Flowering Speech and Educational Guide for Courting and Optionin**_g” by Sarah McHale. If you really want to know or Option in you really should read it. But I don’t really remember much.”

Granger has put all her things away and is now staring Potter down. “Still it is important Harry, seeing as the wrong words would send the completely incorrect message you should also not pick any more fights with him. If it is you it could kill him.“

Potter goes pale. “I doubt it's me, ‘Mione”

“Yeah, ‘Mione” says Ron, sounding wronged.

“Right, either way, Malfoy is honestly sick, Harry. If this isn't resolved soon he probably won't live to graduation. So don’t make it worse- as you can now see, he has been avoiding you for good reason. I'm going to the library to study” Granger leaves the Great Hall without another word or a look towards Malfoy and his diminishing line of would be suitors.

Granger seems annoyed. Was it that all the gossip was getting to her? Or could it be something else…? That’s Crazy. It can’t be Hermione Granger. I remember the petals were large and broad, nothing like an aster. I heard Lisa Turpin say they are dark pink and butter yellow now- So nothing like the light purple of Granger's bookmark or decorative strap.

But why didn't she just tell him. I know she must have remembered more than that from McHale's book. After the incident with Parkinson, I'm sure she went on one of her research sprees. It hasn't been too long that she would forget things like that. I know her memory is better than mine and I can still translate his words. I mean- I still catch her quoting "**_Hogwarts, A History"_**\- So I know she understood what he said. What he changed when he stopped talking to me and started talking to everyone in the Great Hall.

He said 'stolen' first not 'taken'. It means a lot more than just an impractical match but maybe she wasn't able to hear that part. He didn't just say he was taken either- he said he was quite taken -meaning that the healers have moved on to treating him as a terminal case. And changing from 'I believe it will not be swayed' to 'I will no longer be swayed from them' is a big difference in how the Optioning can continue. It also makes all the rumors of how big of a heartbreaker Malfoy has been a lot sadder. 3 years... damn.

Later that night I find the boys by the fire pretending they are not listening to Georgiana Prewett-Moore and Lily Moon talk about what happened at the Great Hall. “ I wonder why Ernie MacMillan kept changing his mind. He kept standing up and sitting down all through dinner” Lily Moon's light lilting voice carried over the common room as she spoke to her best-friend.

“Remember, Malfoy and Ernie dated last year- But you can say that about a lot of people. Malfoy has not been shy... well guess that makes more sense now” Says Prewett-Moore absent-mindedly as she flips through her book distractedly.

“That's too bad for Ernie then. I think he might still like Malfoy. He seemed really upset." Responds Lily Moon noticeably concerned.

“True. But it's not like Malfoy can help it. I saw him talk with Ernie after dinner and they still seem to be on good terms- Gah!" Prewett-Moore throws her hands up dramatically, uncaring about her book tumbling to the floor- she has always been a bit dramatic. "I know I shouldn't but I wonder who it could be? The whole school must be trying to figure it out. I'm so curious. I really want to know who was the one to catch the Slytherin’s Casanova."

"Gigi, not here" Lily Moon huffs fondly as she reaches over to retrieve the abandoned book.

"Yeah-yeah, no unladylike behavior. No speculating. No Rumors. No making trouble for Malfoy" Prewett-Moore waves off her concerns in a very unladylike fashion.

"Why not make trouble for Malfoy?"

"He is such an arrogant twat no wonder his Beloved doesn't love him"

“Really, It couldn't have happened to a nicer bloke”

“Honestly, I think he deserves it”

“Would serve him right" Mumbles Ron and his house mates.

Lily Moon and Prewett-Moore look unsettled and unsure what to say for a moment.

And I don't know why. Because Prewett-Moore does look like she is about to say something to shut the boys up and Lily Moon has always been reasonable enough not to let anything get out of hand but I can't stop myself.

I don't know why.

Maybe it was the terrified yet grateful look on Parkinson's face. Or the surprisingly elegant yet resigned look on Malfoy's face earlier today. Or the way Ron hasn't bothered to say anything about the importance of Old Wizarding tradition and has actually encouraged this without a thought as to what might happen. Why is he so stupid!

Or maybe it was the sudden and dawning understanding that Malfoy has never dated anyone from Gryffindor and it's more than a little likely his Beloved might be in this room right now and follow these idiot's example. Because they are probably a half-blood or muggle-born.

“Shut up Ronald!" The voice sounds unfamiliar, gruff and stern as it is but I can't stop myself. Anyway it is too late to stop now.

“I know your family doesn't observe most Old Wizarding traditions and I understand why you wouldn't but some traditions and standards are there for a reason. You can't just run your mouth off so carelessly. Alright, the Malfoys and Weasleys have bad blood between them and neither you or Malfoy have tried to fix it, but whatever his family has done in the past or whatever petty school boy pranks his done. He does not deserve this. No one does. It’s still a painful and slow death even if he's rejected quickly. There's a reason why the Beloved isn't speculated on. Why no one talks about it. Did you know that when Malfoy starts coughing up complete flowers even a rumor of his Beloved rejecting him will make him bed ridden? The Beloved should not be discovered unwillingly. There will be no way Malfoy would survive it. Not to mention what the Beloved would have to go through. You think that's something fun to push on someone? Do you Ronald?"

"No- It was just a bit of fun. I didn't mean anything by it" Ron replys, shoulders hunched as he sinks further into his seat. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Taylor Harris, and the two 5th years who had been sitting with them squirm uncomfortably next to him. Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom who had been sitting in-between the groups seemingly minding their own business stare back at me with trapped expressions.

"Right a bit of fun. Well, even if you are so sure it's not you- and you can say whatever you want. I'm not sure it can't be you and I understood everything he said to me. Did anyone else? Did you Ronald?"

"What- but Prewett-Moore said-"

"So that's a No. And the rest of you, I bet you can't know it so surely that you would bet someones life on it. If you are looking for a bad match for Malfoy any Gryffindor would do. The price of his 'Seat' means place as the next head of the family. If you wonder what might stop Malfoy from keeping his 'Seat', then look no further than losing his 'Name'- that means disownment by the way- which of course would mean he would lose his 'Legacy'. What could get him disowned? I'm pretty sure very publicly falling for a Weasley might do it. Or Dean Thomas- seeing as he was raised muggle, is male with no female relatives or connections. I guess the same might be applied to you Seamus Finnigan. And it's enough that your muggle-born Taylor Harris. And yes I think those are ridiculous reasons, but those are not his reasons. Those are his family's reasons and very much still rely on what his father thinks. A Family Name is old magic that can't be touched by wizarding law. You might still find this hilarious -or fitting. Think and feel whatever you want but have the decency to do it in private and encourage others to do the same that way he might live long enough to have his magic stabilize and have some chance of surviving this. I would think someone whose own mother had Hanahaki would be more understanding. Honestly.”

The common room has gone really quiet and everyone has stopped to stare at me. “I've had enough of this for tonight”

As I make my way up to the girls dorm I hear conversations start up again.

“Mom’s hanahaki was never like this”

"Shite, did he really say all that?"

“What did you expect with a name like Lavender. Her family still observes Old Wizarding traditions”

"Bollocks, pure-blood wizarding society is so complicated"

“I heard a Brown died during the last big push for new treatment a few years ago. I imagine it would be a sore subject”

“She isn't wrong though, a Beloved shouldn't be forced out”

"It's best not to talk about this so publicly"

At least they aren’t talking about purposely sabotaging Malfoy anymore.

Next morning there are about 20 copies of McHale's book scattered around the Gryffindor common room. After dinner there are only a handful left roaming the common room.


	5. Herbology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit different.

Herbology is one of the few classes the Gryffindors still share with Slytherin. Today class is taking place outside in the Hogwarts Gardens, in one of the locked outlying greenhouses. The class waits for Professor Sprout just in the entrance of the Hogwarts Gardens before the start of the rows and rows of Hogwarts' many greenhouses. 

Draco Malfoy stands to one side waiting for class to start with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle on either side of him. They stand further apart from their classmates, both Gryffindors and Slytherin alike. Vincent and Gregory do not take Herbology anymore but they have taken to following Draco to any class they are able to. His manner is distracted as he stares off into a distant green house.It is only late October but Draco can already feel the chill of the air sink into his bones. 

He absentmindedly wonders if maybe this is another side effect of Hanahaki. Though he has never particularly liked the cold, he has also never considered switching to winter robes so early before.

Still, with his mind drifting, he hears her as she approaches him. Lately he has become accustomed to having people come up to him at odd times to Option in. Their steps always seem to carry a very distinct and determined gait when they approach him. It has almost been comforting but each and every Option has been making it more and more clear why all this has been useless. He weighs the pros and cons to his mental state if he were to start avoiding public places more often.  _ Pansy would not be pleased ... or be quiet about it... _

When he sees her, the shock of it makes him stand straighter and square his shoulder. He wonders what she is doing. There is no way she would Option in for him.

Class will start soon, but there should be just enough time they both think.

_ Enough time to reject her _ . He thinks.

_ Enough time to get this done. Because it needs to be done. _ She thinks.

“I owe a debt, and I think I might settle it here” Hermione Granger's voice resounds in the quite garden. 

“Granger?” His words guarded but his eyes curious.

“I hold no false thoughts that you might care for me, that your flowers could ever be mine. Is this true?” She holds out a small bouquet flowers. By the way they shine in the light of midday and the mild but still sweet fragrance, these flowers have been transfigured from hard candy in order to be given away as a gift. 

Draco has grown tall even with his illness. His figure is willowy and elegant but he has also grown too pale and sickly. Hermione on the other hand is short and curved. Her manner fiery and stance defiant. 

She stands a good foot shorter than him. Still both were matching looks of determination.

Draco frowns and stares down at Hermione for a full minute. His eyes finally straying down to the flowers she holds out to him.

He gently touches the delicate gleaming petals of the purple asters. He makes no further move to take them. 

“It is true” Draco's words are clipped and terse. 

“I can’t say I hold no interest in your answers. This is a time of War and you are a wizard of considerable strength, talent and wealth. Still, I feel that your Beloved must have more interest in these questions and would care to hear your answers, though it may not be wise to witness their reaction-” Her words are clear and urgent, sure in their need to be spoken. Her eyes unwavering as they stare into him. 

“Stop.” The command is loud but broken. Draco’s eyes had shut the moment he had understood her intentions and remain firmly closed. His words delayed by the real panic he had felt run through him at her words. His breath is harsh and his body seems to shake with it. 

Vincent and Gregory do not move to drag her away even though they want to.

_ She knows. There is no way she doesn't know. _ He knows this.   
He tries to think no more.

Hermione does not continue to speak but she does not leave. She waits for his reason, she needs them to be spoken out loud. She takes his hand and to her surprise he does not try to pull away. Carefully she wraps his fingers around the stems of the transfigured flowers but does not let go when she is done.

She waits. 

He pulls away.

“You can not fulfill this part. You are not my Beloved, but you are too much like him. All I will say of the war is either way seems to call for my death, and even so I know which way my heart would choose. Unwavering as it has been. -- _ breath _ \-- It changes little. As I do not take my duties lightly or view them as unimportant. My Parents are not just a duty I keep to either. I see no poin-- ** _ Cough _ ** \-- If you would -- _ breath _ \-- excuse me.” While is words were a bit rushed they were loud enough to be heard by the other students waiting for Herbology to start.

He turns to leave her without opening his eyes. His figure hunching as he begins to cough in earnest. One hand covering his mouth while the other, still clutching the small bunch of candied asters, presses against his chest. Vincent and Gregory rush to his side and guide him out of the Hogwarts garden's towards the open grounds.

Hermione watches him go and she wonders if this will be enough.


End file.
